


Stupid Boy

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Breeding, Degradation, Dom Mammon, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: Warning: Sex~MC gets frustrated while trying to tutor Mammon, and when they go too far with insulting him he teaches them a lesson
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Stupid Boy

**Author's Note:**

> "may i request some dominant Asmo or Mammon smut? 😳👉👈 either one you feel like is fine"

When I offered to help Mammon study for our upcoming potions test I didn’t expect it to be so difficult. He was barely able to focus and kept making stupid comments that would distract me as well.

The entire session so far has been infuriating and I was at my wit's end. 

“Wait- MC can we read that page again, I spaced out-” 

“Of course you did! You aren’t focusing and you’re going to fail this test if you don’t pay attention to what I’m saying.” I raise my voice at him, and he flinches at my volume.

“Geez MC you don’t gotta be so uptight. You should be honored to tutor the Great Mammon!” He stands up putting his hands on his hips with attitude.

“You’re hopeless, Mammon!” Mammon flinches again and looks like a kicked puppy. “It’s not my fault your a stupid boy! You’re the biggest moron I have had the displeasure of studying with!”

Faster than I’ve ever been moved in my life he has my back pressed to the wall with his hand wrapped around my throat just barely giving me enough oxygen.

“I accepted your study offer because I trusted you were the one person who wouldn’t call me stupid,” his voice and eyes are dark with anger and another emotion I can’t name. “You forget your place here _stupid human_ ” He spits out with venom laced into his voice.

I suddenly feel teeth on my neck and yelp out in surprise as he sinks his teeth further in, sucking at the skin as he pulls away. He tears off my clothes leaving me completely bare for him to see, causing me to squirm and blush under his intense gaze.

It isn’t long before his hands find my breasts and his teeth make their way to my collarbone. I feel warmth begin to pool in my lower body as he grinds his erection on my bare heat. I grind back craving the friction.

“Look you little slut. Callin’ me stupid but look who’s the one barely able to think right now,” he smirks.

“Mammon please, I need you in me now,” I whine out to which he only growls and moves his hand to run between my folds. I pathetically moan as he inserts two fingers, thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

I reach down to cup his bulge. “Mammon I want this in me, please. I need it.” He chuckles darkly and picks me up before throwing me onto the bed.

“Ass up, face down,” he demands, and I don’t hesitate to comply. I feel excited as I hear his clothes hit the floor and his belt being fumbled with.

Without warning, he shoves his entire cock inside me.

“S-so tight,” He moans out quietly. He doesn’t wait for me to adjust and begins a brutal pace immediately.

I cry out with every thrust with the occasional calling of his name.

He grabs my hair pulling my head back so he can look in my eyes. “If me bein’ stupid bothers ya so much maybe I should put my load in ya. Knock ya up with a baby just as stupid as me, yea?” I can do little but moan and nod as he speaks dirty words into my ear.

He pushes my head back into the bed and begins to thrust faster and faster. I feel the knot in my stomach break as I scream out his name. He follows soon after with a stutter of his hips. I feel his seed spread itself inside me and moan as he pulls out of me.

“Are ya okay?” I hear a soft voice from behind me. I slowly roll onto my back trying to keep all of his seed in me.

“I’ve never been better,” I pant back. I close my eyes trying to calm my body down after having my world rocked. I feel two strong arms pick me up and I nuzzle my face into his chest. I’m set down on Mammon’s bathroom’s soft rug as he starts the water. He puts me in and washes me before we head back to bed.

I still think he’s a stupid boy. But I really wanna have this man’s stupid baby


End file.
